This invention relates to a vascular clip. More particularly, this invention relates to a clip which can be mounted on a blood vessel to close the vessel or a portion thereof.
An object of this invention is to provide a vascular clip of small size formed from a single length of spring wire provided with jaws formed to double width wire sections and provided with horns or projections which preclude the jaw contacting portions of the jaws from advancing beyond their contact plane when laterally misaligned into non-opposed relation and therefore maintain alignment between jaws even if jaws are mispositioned.